User talk:Noreplyz
Noreplyz Click on 'Leave a Message' to talk to me! Archives: Current|2014 Welcome Back Welcome back. And yeah, I've been doing about 90% of the work on the wiki. I'll try to think of something you can do. Right now I'm working on Wild Hunter's revamped skills and the Zipangu revamp in JapanMS.--PirateIzzy (talk) 19:51, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Familiars Some familiar damage was actually changed. For example, Sentinels now have 476 attack.--PirateIzzy (talk) 23:58, March 22, 2015 (UTC) It's equal to the monster's weapon attack value.--PirateIzzy (talk) 00:03, March 23, 2015 (UTC) That, I'm not sure of. It's probably in the data.--PirateIzzy (talk) 00:19, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Items Maybe, but I like the display for equipments and etc items, since the stats/prices are visible.--PirateIzzy (talk) 22:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Familiars I got it from in-game. I used an Owl of Minerva to find the stats. Could be a different familiar you saw in the WZ files, since I see it says 700 in the WZ files (the ID is 9961111).--PirateIzzy (talk) 02:32, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Maybe they did, I can't say. It shows as this for me: --PirateIzzy (talk) 02:41, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ClassNav It still exists. It just wasn't added to several job pages yet, and I haven't had the chance to.--PirateIzzy (talk) 02:42, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Top Skills Yup, thanks.--PirateIzzy (talk) 19:05, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Admin I've given you administrator rights to the Wiki. I feel you deserve it.--PirateIzzy (talk) 06:32, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Extractions Thanks. I'll use it to help with what I haven't changed yet. --PirateIzzy (talk) 07:47, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Main Site Yeah, I noticed. It's pretty good to know.--PirateIzzy (talk) 01:42, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Southperry Hello, there was something I wanted to ask on Southperry. Check the site, please. --PirateIzzy (talk) 03:30, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bot tasks, maybe? Sure, if you have anything specific you want to use it for. And no worries. --PirateIzzy (talk) 02:28, January 6, 2016 (UTC) - If anything comes to mind, I'll let you know. --PirateIzzy (talk) 02:43, January 6, 2016 (UTC) I HAVE AN AWESOME QUESTION I NEED TO GET TO PERION HOW DO I GET THERE I AM ONE OF YOUR FOLLOWERS HI PIRATEIZZY HEY PIRATEIZZY ITS ME OMG1235 :Hi, I'm not PirateIzzy, I'm Noreplyz. Noreplyz talk 11:09, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Komishiro Is there a reason Komishiro sent me a message about being blocked? I want to hear both sides of the story.--PirateIzzy (talk) 00:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Regarding special NPCs Component NPCs aren't usually a problem for me, as I use BannedStory to figure out what they look like. However, the Maple Explorer NPCs are an exception, because they have different appearances based on your job. If I wanted to go all out, I'd display all the variations of the NPC, but since it's probably not worth it in the long run, you could probably go with just one component, or leave it blank if you feel it isn't worth the hassle. As for duplicate NPCs, I'd just display the ones in the same map as the same NPC, and categorize all the rest by the map they appear in.--PirateIzzy (talk) 15:39, April 3, 2016 (UTC) WZ files How do you even decompile the game and look at the wz files? Do you know? Ryu and Ken and 21:05, April 3, 2016 (UTC)